


Daily life with Monster Girls (RWBY)

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Creampie, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Mating, Monster Musume, Other, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: In the mundane world with no Grimm an unsuspecting Jaune Arc signed up for the human-monster interspecies exchange program. Little did he know that rather than provide Bread and Breakfast as a business for monster people adapting to the human world, he was actually arranged to mate and wed with one. Namely a Succubus named Pyrrha whose insatiable sexual appetite might leave him drained if he doesn't satisfy her around the clock.





	Daily life with Monster Girls (RWBY)

  


**Daily Life with Monster Girls (RWBY)**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter One- Sexy Succubus Pyrrha**

 

***********

In the world of Remnant where Grimm don’t exist, but instead of them other monsters do. Namely a special race of humanoid creatures similar to the faunus, but of more special and various classifications; Centaurs, Dragon-people, Dullahans, Lamia, and plenty more. Since integrating with human society humans have slowly come to accept them into daily life, learning to coexist and such, but things are still just beginning and as such there are needs for ‘Households’. Places where a sole human serves as personal caretaker and landlord to newer monsters learning to blend in with the world, and one such fate happened to go to a fella named Jaune Arc.

He was eager, ready to meet special animal people, and of course, way in over his head on what he was in for.

 

************

At a two story salmon colored pink house there stood a blonde seventeen-year-old boy wearing a jeans and dark Pumpkin Pete Hoodie looking chipper as the sun greeted him.

“Ah, today’s a new day. The first day of the week in which I start this interspecies exchange program.” Jaune announced to himself clueless as to the true purpose of this particular program. He thought it was to simply take care of his charge as a proper landlord, he didn’t read the fine print or the details detailing that it was for sexual relations. He was just that excited to sign up.

“Huh, now that I think about it Ms. Smith didn’t tell me who was arriving. All that she said was that she was a ‘Fiery Redhead’ with an insatiable appetite. Hope that doesn’t mean she just eats a lot, I’m on a tight budget here. Kinda.” Jaune said to himself looking around and realizing no one was near him and slumped his shoulders.

“I need to make new friends.” He said to himself sullenly not hearing a pair of footsteps coming his way.

“Excuse me, is this the Arc residence?” A silky female voice brought him out of his thoughts causing him to look and see the most beautiful redhead in the world looking at him with a sultry smile.

There was a teenage redheaded girl wearing surprisingly skimpy clothing that consisting of a very thin red tube top barely holding back her large breasts, a pair of black cutoff jean shorts showing off all her long luscious legs with a pair of thong straps around her hip bones. Her long blazing red hair trailed down her back with a silky straight luster, her bright green eyes entranced Jaune upon looking at them directly, the green eyeshadow across her eyelids added to that effect as she fixed her eyes on him in a seductive manner. Hanging out of her right hand was her luggage, all of it stuffed inside of a bronze and orange duffle bag bearing a spear and shield symbol on it.

‘S-she’s beautiful….!’ Jaune thought gulping and rose back up. “Ahem, yes, this is the Arc place. I am Jaune Arc, at your service. Are you my new tenant?”

Pyrrha giggled with a hand across her lips. “You might say that, my name is Pyrrha Nikos. I am from the interspecies exchange program and I must say I like what I see.” She introduced licking her lips seductively.

Jaune blushed and felt his heart throb loudly in his chest as she stepped closer to him. Pyrrha leaned in cradling his chin in a flirting manner while flashing him bedroom eyes, she hummed in approval then dropped her bag and suddenly grabbed her unoccupied hand on his crotch feeling his bulge. Jaune yelped in surprise and blushed fiercely as she groped her fingers on his now growing crotch through his pants.

“Mmmnh, you are rather big down there. I think the program set me up with the perfect match alright.” Pyrrha hummed then withdrew in order to pick up her luggage.

“Well it’s pleasure to be working with you, Pyrrha, really looking forward to it. Now, let me show you inside.” Jaune said after shaking himself out of his blushing stupor and quickly went to go open the door for her.

“And a gentleman to boot, I say I’d hit the jackpot alright. Hope your virility as abundant as your cuteness.” Pyrrha cooed and pinched Jaune’s cheeks affectionately before walking into the house with sashaying hips.

As she did Jaune watched her every step of the way, very surprised at how brazen and flirty his first tenant was, but a few questions were on his mind at the moment. One; what breed of Monster was she? Two; what did she mean about what she said earlier? He was just her landlord, right?

“H-hey Pyrrha, quick question.” He called out earning her attention. “What uh brand of mythical species are you anyway? Just curious.”

At this Pyrrha smirked then manifested a pair of leathery sleek looking bat wings from her lower back, a small devil’s tail sprouted from above her buttocks, a pair of small elegantly curved horns sprouted from her skull and her eyes became pink with cat like slits for pupils.

“I am a succubus, Jaune, which is very good for you because we had very high libidos that must be sated every day numerous times. You are a very lucky man and I a very lucky succubus.” She purred and walked into the house with swaying hips leaving Jaune to freak out in alarm as a realization hit him.

‘I’m an idiot,an idiot of idiots. Better call Ms. Smith.’ With that, he went inside and quickly searched for his phone.

**********

“What do you mean you didn’t read the fine print?!” Came the loud barking voice of a long-haired woman wearing sunglasses on the other line.

“I didn’t know it was a sexual thing, so I uh sorta skimmed the details a little.” Jaune admitted sheepishly and heard a facepalm on the other end of the line.

“Regardless, Jaune, you signed up meaning you volunteered and everything for this interspecies program. The purpose of this is to help monster people adapt better to the human world, you thought you just running a bread and breakfast, right?” Ms Smith asked feeling as if Jaune nodded on the other end. “Well, you happened to register for the sexual partner version instead and it just so happens a succubus from a prestigious well-connected family has her eye on you. You better make her happy, loverboy, otherwise there’ll be a lot of trouble headed your way. Also she might devour your life force too.” She added for amusement and heard Jaune whimper in panic on the other end.

“Relax, I was just kidding that last part, maybe.” She teased and heard Jaune speak up again.

“Alright, alright I’ll do it. It was a slip up sure, but this girl….well she’s beautiful and I think I’ve fallen in love with her.” Jaune’s voice came back in a more firm confident way. This made Ms Smith smile and lean back in her chair with pantyhose covered legs kicking up onto her desk.

‘Probably shouldn’t tell him that the Succubi just have a natural tendency toward doing that; charming the objects of their affection magically. Although he doesn’t sound hypnotized, he might really be in love with her,otherwise he’d be on top of the girl like a horny bulldog ready to breed.’ She reasoned then smiled. “Well, have at it, tiger. Pyrrha seems to be in love with you and you her, act on that soon because they have an extremely high sexual capacity that must be taken care of numerous times a day. Have fun~.” She concluded and hung up.

-

Hearing the click of the other line Jaune figured she hung up and he let out a deep sigh before straightening up and walking up to the room she was staying in. Going up the stairs Jaune heard the faint singing noises of Pyrrha humming to herself in the shower and approached her room with a tray of freshly made eggs and bacon for her.

The bathroom door was closed and steam seeped out of the small opening she intentionally left for him, but Jaune didn’t know that and simply started walking on by until a hand reached out and grabbed his collar!

“Uuaah!” He yelped as he was pulled into the steamy bathroom itself with a wet towel wearing Pyrrha looking hungrily at him. She had unusually immense strength, which Jaune figured to be because she was a succubus, and held him against the counter with hands on his shoulders.

“YOu brought me breakfast? How sweet of you, but you should know we don’t really eat human food. At least not as a necessity for hunger, we do indulge ourselves in tasting things like chocolate and other sweets, but what really provides us nourishment is….sex.” She said licking her lips provocatively and leaned in to Jaune’s blushing face subtly placing her lips onto his in a sweet tender kiss.

Alarm bells went off inside his head and profound waves of elation flooded into his mind once their lips touched. Pyrrha mewled sweetly in her throat for she had now marked her lifelong mate with their kiss, the soft tender feel of his brushing against hers made her over the moon with happiness confirming she had indeed found her one true love.

‘Now, all he has to do is rock my world 24/7. Ooh I can hardly wait.’ Pyrrha thought as she pried his lips apart tasting his lips some more and prying her tongue into Jaune’s mouth feeling him go slack against the counter.

‘Woooowww! My first kiss! And it feels so  heavenly, almost like she was made for me. Or maybe it’s a succubus thing, I don’t know, but I’ve never felt so aroused and in love before.  Hope I don’t make the wrong impression for when we have to have sex later in sealing the deal.’ Jaune thought feeling his member stiffen up into a noticeable erection within his pants while Pyrrha still kissed him.

Not wanting to feel selfish Jaune started kissing back against her lips surprising Pyrrha with his sudden assertiveness for control. She smirked inwardly knowing she likes to be only one dominating, thus she branched her cat like succubus tongue into Jaune’s causing them to twist around each other sensually in oral bliss. Both parties hummed and moaned pleasurably inside of each other’s mouths with Pyrrha’s tongue dominating his.

“Mmmmmhh! Ooohhmm.” Pyrrha moaned breathily with a sexually flustered face as she pushed Jaune further into the counter with increasing passion.

Jaune hummed back feeling his eyes close in growing bliss while Pyrrha swallowed in his tongue inside of her mouth savoring the taste of him and feeding off his sexual energy. She roamed her hands further down his body feeling his decently muscled form through his hoodie. Liking what she felt Pyrrha continued enthusiastically making out with her chosen lover until eventually breaking off for a breath of air.

“Huah. Delicious. You will make a fine lover for me.” Pyrrha mused romantically and wrapped her  arms around his neck wiggling her nose against his affectionately like a longtime girlfriend.

“Wow, that was intense. I gotta be honest, I’ve….never had a girlfriend before so I’m a little bit green around this sort of thing.” Jaune admitted reluctantly and simply earned a giggle from the redhead.

“That’s nothing to worry about, Jaune. One thing I’ve noticed was that you are relatively new to this, but you kiss and feel like a natural. Must be instinct and you feel adapt at it, on another note, being untouched just means you’re purer for me. That is a large plus in my book. Especially since that means I get to be  your first.” She cooed sexily making his throbbing bulge twitch in excitement.

She held herself there enjoying the intimate closeness for several minutes with her head resting against his chest until she eventually broke off and flashed him a sweet smile.

“I want our special moment to be at nighttime when a succubi’s sexual activity is at its highest peak, and with it being a full moon tonight it’ll be even higher. I intend to wring you dry, Jaune, and you’ll love every minute of it.” She purred making him blush fiercely and nod. “But, I do want to treat you as part of a welcoming gift. So, just relax and let me taste you.”

After saying that Pyrrha lowered herself to her knees resting them on the bathroom rug. Her hands expertly undid his trousers and zipper in blurring speed leading to the sprung release his twelve-inch erection popping out causing her to marvel at it in salivation.

“Oh my oh my! Yes! You’re even larger than I initially thought, this is splendid!” She squealed with excitement as Jaune modestly rubbed the back of his neck with red cheeks.

Swiping her tongue across her lips with exuberance Pyrrha parted open her mouth once again and started kissing the head of his shaft lovingly. Jaune felt his breath quicken once he felt her  lips touch his appendage, Pyrrha’s smooth hands wrapped around the base hilt of his shaft gingerly working the base of his length pleasurably while she pursed her lips around the head. Jaune shivered when he felt her breath caress the tip of his dick, Pyrrha peered up and flashed him a playful wink and pushed herself down on him, swallowing the head of his dick in the process.

“Mmmmhh!” Pyrrha hummed pleasurably after she had the wide bulbous head of Jaune’s meat snugly inside her mouth. Her tongue reached out inside and slowly worked itself around the head wrapped around her lips, Jaune mewled softly inside his throat and leaned his head back breathing quickly.

Pyrrha delighted in seeing him this way and continued gingerly squeezing his bast with her tender yet strong fingers while lightly slurping her lips around the crown. Closing her eyes and relishing the taste Pyrrha then pushed herself forward swallowing in more of his length into the warm wet cavern of her mouth. Her spongy warm throat muscles cushioned around his shaft while she pulled more of him in, Jaune was beside himself with pleasure feeling his face screw up in utter bliss. The sensation of her warm wet throat tightly squeezing in his length had him on the edge and Pyrrha knew it.

‘Hmmm, he really likes it. I am very happy that I am his first. Ironically he is mine, Succubi don’t freely go around sexually putting out and preying on others until maturity sets in, plus those are largely the ones that never chose a life mate early in their lives. I chose mine and such we’ll lose our purity together. Everything else is just intuitive Succubus instinct.’ SHe thought as she tasted him, worked her tongue all along his length pleasurably while she worked her head further down in his length till Pyrrha could feel the head pushing into the back of her throat.

She took him all the way inside and prodded his navel with her nose. Jaune let out a winded moan for this was the first time he had ever felt such a sensation. The sheer suction of her warm wet passage cushioning on his length made him want to blow his load, Pyrrha delighted in that knowledge and sought to coax it out of him.

Smirking her lips she started bobbing her head back and forth on his length repeatedly sucking him in deep with wet squelching suctions. Pyrrha pursed her lips tightly on his length while she feverishly worked her  mouth on him giving him the most stimulating deepthroat he ever felt.

‘Technically it’s my first time experiencing this….aaahhhh!’ Jaune thought before feeling his mind overload with bliss at the intense sucking sensation of her throat pulling his dick inside.

Pyrrha hummed happily with eyes closed and cheeks flushed, her head rampantly sucked and bobbed back and forth on Jaune’s penis for minutes on end feeling it  throb and pulsate wildly within her mouth. If she wanted to she could have channeled her aura into her saliva to keep him rigid and allow for constant sex, but she was saving that for tonight. Right now she just wanted to enjoy this brief ‘welcoming’ treat she gave to her chosen mate.

“Mh! Mmh! Mmmhhh!” Pyrrha grunted and pumped her head rampantly into his waist for a couple of minutes longer till she felt Jaune’s erection begin throbbing loudly signaling his impending climax.

“Oohh hoooo! Pyrrha! I’m gonna lose it!” Jaune bellowed with an orgasmic howl and felt his hips instinctively buck against Pyrrha’s face.

At feeling this she instantly sealed her lips tightly on his throbbing length and gripped his hips as soft bulges of cum began pumping through his shaft to erupt into Pyrrha’s mouth. Her green eyes went wide in delight as she felt the thick viscous blasts of semen splash into her hungry mouth. Pyrrha’s eyes went pink with glowing succubus energy once once she tasted Jaune’s enriched semen, she found herself completely hooked and her body glowed with the nourishment of the substance. If Pyrrha had any doubts before they were long dissipated, now she was absolutely certain Jaune was the one for her. His enriched nourishing  sperm being greedily sucked down her mouth was proof enough of that.

He loudly groaned as he felt spurt after spurt  of thick cum flowing out into Pyrrha’s suctioning mouth. She made sure to suck everything he had to offer in a vacuum force of her mouth. Once Jaune finished cumming she let go of his cock with a wet pop and scraped her tongue across her cum covered lips tasting him and swallowing down the rest.

“Mmmmhhh. Exquisite, Jaune, I can hardly wait for tonight, but patience is virtue and good things come to those who wait.” Pyrrha murmured and rose up from the bathroom floor smiling at him then pulling up his pants again. She even had the courtesy to zip him and tuck his surprising still erect dick back inside his pants.

Jaune was still breathing a little quickly considering he had that mind-blowing orgasm just a moment ago, but he blushed and looked warmly at Pyrrha before feeling her clean soft lips on his cheek before leaving the bathroom.

“Wow, that was just amazing.” He panted and eagerly awaited tonight, but also somewhat dreaded having to keep up with her heightened libido. ‘I hope I don’t dehydrate when I’m with her.’

-

After leaving the bathroom Jaune spent the rest of the day with Pyrrha, watching television with her and learning about Succubus culture. Among many perceptions he had about them being wrong he was glad to know that they don’t necessarily suck out the lives of men during sexual intimacy. He was even gladder when she revealed that he will her first also, Pyrrha wasn’t shy about her intuitive sexual knowledge and even less so about walking around the house in basically nothing.

So many times he felt his pants tighten whenever she casually relaxed on the couch in nothing but an ultra-thin tank top barely covering her breasts. Her thong around her hips barely held over her mound making it even harder to approach her without wanting to burst, Jaune felt Pyrrha knew this and loved to play with him.

Before they knew it, nighttime came and with it the full moon. Pyrrha was in her room when she let the glow of the full moon’s rays bathe her body putting her into the ascended sexual state. The glowing lunar energy became absorbed into her body as her leathery short wings sprouted softly from her lower back, her tail came out next, her horns stayed inside and her eyes became pink with slit irises. Among those physical features Pyrrha was also naked until succubus form materialized her leathery highly sexual clothing consisting of a very short mini-skirt showing her thigh and butt cheeks. Her chest was covered in a thin strip of organic leather barely hiding her nipples as it draped around her elegant body. Organic leather fishnet stockings materialized around her legs along with a choke around her neck.  

Once all of that appeared Pyrrha relaxed and opened her eyes back up smiling confidently in preparation for tonight. Pyrrha was in the other room, his bedroom basically, brushing his teeth and rising out when he felt the strange pull come over his body.

Feeling hypnotized he walked out of the bathroom over to Pyrrha’s room as though drawn there by an invisible force. Once he opened the door and walked in the ‘spell’ on him was lifted showing him the sight of Pyrrha fully clad in her true succubus form waiting for him with a seductive smile. Jaune was freshly groomed, showered, but still in his sleepwear of blue shorts and white t-shirt. Pyrrha giggled once she saw his stunned blushing face as well as his erection forming in his shorts.

“P-Pyrrha...you look incredible.” Jaune commented in awe as she flapped her wings lightly in a playful gesture.

“Why thank you, Jaune, but now is the time for action.No words needed here, right now….” Pyrrha then de-materialized parts of  her clothing revealing her large bountiful E cup breasts and her womanly mound glistening with arousal. A small heart shaped sigil was there between her navel and her clit. Pyrrha leaned back into the surface of the bed with hands on the edge, she brought up a hand and beckoned to Jaune to ‘come to her’ in a very seductive manner.

“Come here, Jaune. Sate my hunger for all I am all yours.” She cooed sexily drawing Jaune to her. He casually walked over to her and pulled his arms around her waist pulling her into an embrace in which they shared another tongue filled passion liplock.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and instantly hummed in elation after hooking her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed into his chest through his shirt and a leg hiked up to curl around his calves pulling him closer. Their lips smothered pleasurably together in intimate exchange, both putting all their passion into tasting each other. Lips curled, tongues twisted, all of it done mutually with equal enthusiasm between two lovers.

Pyrrha hummed as she currently swirled her tongue around Jaune’s mouth while pulling him with her onto the bed behind them. They landed softly continuing their oral exchange when she reluctantly nudged him off allowing him to hover over her body still clothed.

“Let’s get those bothersome clothes off of you, my chosen mate.” She stated huskily and used her powers to telekinetically tug his shirt and shorts off of his body startling him at first. Then Pyrrha stopped stripping him when all that was left were his boxes sporting a tented erection. Licking her lips perversely eager with excitement Pyrrha hooked her fingers around the waistband and ripped the fabric from his body releasing his erection entirely in full naked glory!

“Now, although you’re new to this I want you to take me in this position, Jaune. Here.” Pyrrha then tapped his forehead transmitting the idea of sexual knowledge via her succubus powers.

The image came into his mind about the position she was talking about and how to effectively perform it with ease. Nodding in understanding Jaune then slid down her body and held up Pyrrha’s legs into the air. Once she was bent upward he let go of them and pushed forward pressing his arms against her thighs and pushing his body on top of her. His erection came closer to her moistened folds ready for insertion, Pyrrha reached over and grabbed the head to allow it entry. With a soft squelching sound Jaune inserted himself into her pussy eliciting a soft cry of bliss from her as he pressed down onto her voluptuous body in the mating press position.

“Aaaahhn! Oohhh.” Pyrrha moaned out sharply with a breath of elation once she felt the first couple of inches burrow into her pussy lips. Jaune himself groaned too and pushed himself forward onto her body sliding in the rest of his length into her drooling snatch. Pyrrha squirmed pleasurably in sensation and pursed her lips as her walls were stretched out by his meat. She was virgin in the technical sense rather than the physical one, having growing with aphrodisiac hormones surging through her body she had to pleasure herself constantly with toys, but now she had the real deal and a real man to go with it.

“Nngghhh! Haaahhh!” Jaune groaned out and felt her slick tight walls suck in his length entirely all the way to the hilt. The feeling was immense and almost too much for him, Pyrrha’s walls pleasurably kept him sheathed as his member reached her cervix and pressed into it.

The position they were in allowed for maximum insertion and Pyrrha could feel every inch of Arc cock burying into her nicely. She was beside herself with bliss as her feet dangled in the air above his shoulders. Jaune started bouncing himself back and forth into her body feeling her walls tug him back in fiercely whenever he pushed back on in. The bed started creaking as he gradually picked up the pace, both Pyrrha’s moans and the wet noises of his length plunging inside her motivated him to go even faster.

Grunting he raised then slammed his hips into her body with resounding smacks of flesh being made between them. Pyrrha tossed her head around groaning loudly in pleasure as she felt her body rut and bounce noisy into Jaune’s frame. His balls slapped against the crevice of her buttocks with intensity, Jaune hammered into her with a frenzied pace allowing her to feel every pleasurable sensation magnified thanks to her altered state. In and out his meat plunged into her quirm stretching out her slick walls noisily while knocking on her womb, Pyrrha arched her back feeling the growing sensations of sex overwhelm her minute by minute. She was already feeling ready to cum and take Jaune with her. Fortunately for her Jaune carried on rutting into her for minutes on end leading into well over half an hour.

“Ah! Ah ah ah ah aaahhhhh! Mmmnnnhh! Jaauuunee!” Pyrrha wailed out arching her back and curling her body up against his pounding frame. Her toes suddenly curled up and her legs jerked about as her vaginal walls came crashing down on his length in orgasmic bliss! Pyrrha tossed her head back shrieking as she came then felt Jaune loudly grunt before slamming his hips into her one more time before coming!

“NNngghhh! Here it comes, Pyrrha!” He declared with a climactic rush and felt his balls bloat large and pump thick long ropes of sperm into her sopping pussy. After that lust buck into her body he had pressed the head of his meat into her womb and let out thick blasts of sperm directly inside her body.

Pyrrha shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of his seed filling her body up. The redheaded sex demon shuddered blissfully with sharp impulses as her body tensed and shivered with orgasmic bliss. The two eventually came down from their orgasmic high leaving Jaune to pull out of her slightly sweaty body with a wet pop. He looked down her panting form and saw her pussy stuffed with cum courtesy of himself letting loose, Pyrrha positively glowed with happiness when looking right at him and pried apart her pussy lips letting some of it ooze out of her quirm.

“That was fantastic, Darling, but the night is not over yet. I want to go at it again, and maybe many more times after.” She cooed sexily and eyed Jaune’s hard phallus with excitement.

-

Deciding to treat him again Pyrrha had him sit down on the bed with his erection standing up and legs spread a little apart. She crawled up to him and playfully squeezed her breasts into each of her hands before guiding Jaune’s own hands to them allowing him to grope to his heart’s content.

“So soft, and squishy.” He uttered in childish awe earning a giggle from her. Pyrrha bit her bottom lip moaning at the treatment of his hands kneading and squeezing them until she took her large fleshy orbs away from them and sandwiched her breasts around his member. “Hhaaahhh! Ooohh  yeah. Pyrrha….!”

The sensation of her soft plush flesh mounds pressing around his dick was enough to make it twitch in excitement. Jaune had never felt such a thing in all his life and Pyrrha was absolutely determined to capitalize on that. Grinning she grabbed each one with her hands and started pushing them up and down his length in tender stroking sensations. Jaune kept moaning in hot breaths as she worked those large bountiful tits up and down his cock in a very passionate titfuck. She loved seeing him like this and leaned forward to latch her lips around the bulbous pink tip to suckle on it while keeping her breasts pressed into his shaft.

Going at it for several more minutes Pyrrha sensed his member throbbing with impending orgasm, and before he could blow his top all over her face and chest she quickly dismounted from his waist. Jaune looked surprised at first until he saw her turn around and flash her taut buttocks and exposed moistened pussy to him wiggling them enticingly.

“Fuck me, Jaune! Sate me! Have me anyway you want, just please fuck me!” She moaned out loud with her small leather wings flapping about. Her tail reached forward wrapping around his waist and lugging him up to his knees in a surprise amount of strength. Jaune was impressed by it but he was also still fueled by sexual lust right at this moment and Pyrrha’s quivering cunt called for his appendage once again.

Taking a steady foothold with his knees planting into the bed he got behind her body and held his hands around her hips. Without hesitation he pushed his length into her the moist warm slit of her pussy encasing his it entirely inside her body. Pyrrha tossed her head back moaning happily once she felt her walls spread out around his dick and suck it tightly in. The instant her buttocks felt the surface of his hips Jaune started pounding against her body fucking her in a gingerly intense pace.

The bed creaked once again to their motions and the room filled with the sounds of his body slapping into hers creating blissful moaning. Pyrrha was over the moon with sexual energy and felt her appetite become satiated more and more with the feeling of Jaune fucking her lovingly. He was still rough and aggressive in the attractive masculine sense, but he was still her chosen and that made it all the more worthwhile.

Her tail curled around his waist pulling him closer and feeling up his body, Jaune grunted and groaned with each frenzied buck into her buttocks feeling her walls squeeze him in tightly with every thrust. The soft wet smacking noises they were making together lasted for another half-hour with Jaune frenziedly rutting into her towards the end. Pyrrha’s body was rocking back and forth intensely as his phallus plunged wildly into her drooling snatch. Her head hung down against the surface moaning breathily with ragged breaths as she was getting worn out by his energy, Jaune had more latent talent in sex than she initially thought and it made her very happy for the future. Her body was now sweaty and Jaune’s thrusts into her cunt started reach a crescendo of hard through fucks meaning he was close to losing it inside her again. Pyrrha relished this thought and started squeezing her vaginal muscles around his length causing him to being bucking harder into her body!

Eventually the two reached their peaks of sexual stimulation and cried out each other’s names while holding onto each other! Pyrrha brought herself up to spoon her back into his chest allowing his hands to hold onto her large tits as their bodies shook with intense climax!

“Aagghhhhn! Pyrrhaaa! Here it comes! Here it-mmmph!” Jaune was cut off when she reached her arm up wrapping around his neck and pulling him down onto her lips in a deep loving kiss.

His balls bloated and pumped consistently against her flexing cunt muscles, the rush of semen blasted through his shaft and erupted out inside of her body where it once again flooded her womb in white creamy essence. Jaune rutted and jerked up against her body feeling himself cum a full pint of sperm inside her, Pyrrha kept her lips sealed around his mouth kissing him in romantic splendor as they slowly came down from their orgasms together in romantic warm afterglow.

Both of them panted naked together on the bed with Pyrrha cuddling up happily onto his body. Jaune laid on his back feeling her hands roam around his chest and her tail curl up affectionately around his now flaccid yet still lengthy dick.

“Mmmm, we’ll have plenty of nights like this, Jaune and you must satisfy my ravenous libido numerous times a day now that I got a taste for you.” Pyrrha commented locking her fingers around his hands as they rested together.

“Yeah, that sounds fine with me, I’m just happy being with you, Pyrrha.” Jaune said back clutching her hand fondly. He felt her tail coil pleasurably on his dick again making him yelp then he heard Pyrrha evilly chuckle and rise up over his body with a lusty smile.

“Again.”

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….?**

   



End file.
